


The Things He Didn't Know

by angryalto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Movie(s), honestly idk where im going with this?, i dont even write a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryalto/pseuds/angryalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up to discover that Poe has created a list of things Finn must experience, and is going to introduce them to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Introduction

The life of a Stormtrooper was very sheltered. They only knew what the First Order wanted them to know and only did what the First Order wanted them to do. Because of this, FN-2187 did not know much about anything. He didn’t know what a party was, unless it was a search party. He was not familiar with the word, “fun.” The only thing he knew of love was to not feel it. Once, when he was fifteen, he had snuck into a computer room and tried to learn all he could about the outside world. Unfortunately, he did not have high clearance and could not access a lot of information. He was also nearly caught, which discouraged him from ever trying again.   
However, FN-2187’s personal data-retrieval mission was not entirely in vain. He did get a small glimpse of the galaxy outside, where he was introduced to the idea of a relationship, and had his first encounter with the word, “boyfriend.”  
When FN-2187 disobeyed orders and escaped with the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron, he was no longer FN-2187. When Poe Dameron named him, he became someone else entirely. This new man was not a Stormtrooper. He was not a weapon or a mindless killer. He was Finn, a human being and the rescuer of the best pilot in the Resistance.   
The name was his first possession. It was the first thing anyone had ever given him out of kindness. And in that moment, Finn felt something for the person who had given him the first thing that was entirely his. It was a feeling he had never felt before. It was stronger than the slight kinship he shared with his fellow Stormtroopers. It was warm and welcoming. It was… love?  
Finn loved Rey, too. She made him feel as if he mattered. They were connected, he could tell. He loved her just as much as he loved the pilot Poe Dameron. But he knew he loved them differently. He did not understand how he could love two people the same amount, but in different ways.  
In the time between his escape and his battle with Kylo Ren, Finn learned many things about who he was, what he likes, and the universe outside of the First Order. There was a temporary pause in his education after he was injured, but Poe Dameron made sure that wouldn't hold him back.  
***********************************  
Finn was not out for long. It had been only four days since the Starkiller was destroyed when Finn’s eyes fluttered open. And since the Resistance had access to medical technology far more advanced than what exists within the Milky Way galaxy in our time period, his back was clean and well on it’s way to being healed.   
The first thing Finn noticed was the tension and soreness in his back. He stared up at the pristine white ceiling of the medical bay, feeling the pain as the memories of what had happened before he lost consciousness played through his head. The second thing he noticed was the presence of someone in the chair by his bed. He turned his head slowly to see who it was, wincing at the pain this caused.   
“Hey, pal. How’d you sleep?” Poe Dameron asked Finn, smiling warmly. He was sitting in the chair with a handheld computer in his hands.  
Finn smiled back at him. “I slept fine. Thank you for asking.” It was odd to Finn, being asked how he slept. Being in the medical bay with the First Order was a completely different experience. Troopers only received medical attention if it was easy, cheap, and guaranteed their swift return to work. If that was not possible, they were left for dead. Stormtroopers were disposable and quite easy to come by. While in the medbay, Stormtroopers definitely were not checked on or smiled at. This change, this new environment was very pleasant for Finn and somehow made him feel warm.  
“Where’s Rey?” Finn asked.  
Something about Poe’s eyes changed, but his smile and soft voice did not. “The rest of the map was found. She left to find Luke Skywalker.”  
Finn nodded slightly. A medical droid came in to take his vitals and help him sit up, making sure he was comfortable.  
“Let me show you what I’m doing on the computer. I think you’ll be interested,” said Poe, standing and showing Finn the screen. The droid left, and Finn and Poe nodded as if to say “thanks.” Finn looked curiously at the screen.   
“I’m making a list of the most important things you missed as a Stormtrooper. When you’re up and about, I’m going to introduce them all to you,” Poe explained.   
Finn looked at the list, not knowing what many of the words even meant. I guess that’s the point, he thought, then smiled. “I really appreciate this, Poe.”  
“It’s no problem. You completed my mission.”


	2. Expressing Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe introduces Finn to painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is picking up a little, I guess. I still don't know what I'm doing. Lmao. And gosh darnit I forgot BB-8. There will be more of him in the next chapter. And holy shit, I accidentally totally screwed up the chapter first time I posted it. I think it's fixed now.

Finn was required to stay another week in the medbay. After that, he was told to take it easy and come back often for checkups. Poe had volunteered to be Finn’s guide and arrived to pick him up from the medbay. “So, uh, I hope you don’t mind but I pulled some strings so that you’re rooming with me. I didn’t think you’d want to be alone,” Poe said as they walked throughout the base.  
“I don’t mind,” replied Finn. Poe was right. He did not want to be alone.  
The two walked a few more minutes in silence. Then Poe stopped at a door and unlocked it by typing a code into the keypad. He entered and beckoned for Finn to follow.  
“This is our room,” said Poe.  
Our room. There was something about those two words that felt odd to Finn. He looked around. There were two small, separate beds with the heads pressed to the back wall. On the right wall, there was a door that must have led to the bathroom. To the left, there was a small kitchenette and a table with four chairs. The walls were decorated with art.  
“ I know. I know. It’s very fancy,” Poe joked.  
“I like it, “ Finn said. It’s much nicer than anywhere else I’ve ever slept he thought. “It feels….homey. What’s that?” he asked, referring to the two canvasses and various tubes of paint in a pile on the table.  
“It’s how I thought we could spend the afternoon. Unless you have other plans, of course.”  
Finn smiled. “Why would I have other plans?”  
Poe grinned and laid out the canvasses flat on the table. Finn watched curiously. “What exactly are we doing?”  
“Painting.”  
“Painting? What are we painting?”  
“Whatever we want. On these,” Poe said, tapping his finger on one of the canvasses.  
Finn looked puzzled. “Why would we do that?”  
“Because it’s fun. I put it on the list.”  
This confused the poor guy even more. “Fun?”  
Poe furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. “You don’t know what fun is?”  
Finn shook his head.  
“That’s unacceptable. It’s basically what you have when you’re having a good time. Sit down,” Poe said, pulling out a chair, “I’ll show you.”  
They both took a seat. Poe started right up working on his. Finn just stared at his own blank canvas.  
Poe noticed. “Paint what makes you happy. It can be something real or just a bunch of random lines and colors. It’s like, expression or something. It doesn’t have to be perfect. It just has to be yours,” he said encouragingly.  
Finn looked him and smiled. Their eyes met and Finn’s chest felt fluttery, which was kind of strange. “I see,” he said, and started painting.  
They painted silently for a few minutes and then began chatting. It was just small talk.  
Poe finished first, and then Finn. They compared their art.  
Poe had painted the night sky of D’Qar. “Other than the base, there isn’t a lot of civilized areas around here. The light pollution is minimal. The sky is really quite beautiful,” Poe explained.  
“You’d have to show me some time,” Finn said.  
“I plan on it. What did you paint?”  
Finn’s face turned slightly pink. “It’s ugly.”  
“”Nah,” Poe said, studying Finn’s artwork, then looking over at the beds by the wall.  
“It’s your jacket hanging on one of the bedposts,” Finn said  
Poe smiled. “I can tell. This is very good. And it’s your jacket.”  
Finn beamed proudly.  
“Would you mind if I hung it up on the wall?” Poe asked.  
“You can hang it up,” Finn said, still smiling.  
Poe patted Finn’s shoulder and hung his painting on the center of the back wall. Finn’s face grew redder.  
“That way it’s the first thing everyone sees when they walk in,” Poe said, straightening it. “There. Perfect.” He looked back at Finn. “You know, you’re cute when you smile. You should do it more often.”  
The strange feeling in Finn’s chest returned, stronger than ever.  
Poe started walking toward the door. “Let’s go get something to eat. I'll show you the mess,” he said.  
“Hey Poe?” said Finn.  
“Yes?”  
“I think I had fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style is awkward because I do not write often, and when I do, it is an essay for school. Sorry. Also, I hate myself for writing this. I have nothing better to do.


End file.
